Lynn Lambretta
Lynn Lambretta (リン・ランブレッタ, Rin Ranburetta) is a skilled hacker and Vice-President of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club during Marika's first year at Hakuoh Academy. She became President during Marika's second year, succeeding Jenny Dolittle. Appearance Light Novels In the novels, Lynn has blue/purple eyes and dark brown hair, parted and swept slightly towards the left side of her head. During the raid on the Princess Apricot, her outfit is that of a female knight Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. Anime Lynn has blue/purple eyes and brown hair. At school, Lynn wears the Hakuoh Academy uniform with an orange jumper, and a green Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a blue prince-like uniform with a white cape and leggings Sailing 16. Manga In the web-manga, Lynn has dark hair, slightly wavy, with an exposed forehead with several curls of hair protruding slightly over the edge 3rd Voyage. Personality & Character Lynn is good-natured though a little playful, excitable and mischievous at times. She does not mind breaking the rules, but does so only when she can get away with it, within circumstances she ranks as "can be done without authority noticing", "can be done with some people noticing but is also convenient to them so they will pretend to not have noticed" and "can be done so the authority may get into trouble for noticing so they will keep quiet". Marika refers this kind of thought process as completely outlaw. Background During middle school, Lynn was placed on probation for cracking Sailing 04. Five years before the events of the series, at the request of some upperclassmen, Lynn hacked into the Nebula Cup organisers' computers and changed the course of the race, causing the majority of the participants to crash. This resulted in Hakuoh Academy getting barred from competing for five years Sailing 21. Plot Recruitment Arc Lynn was present in the yacht club's room, seated at the round holographic table, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She stayed on the portside of the dock and supervised the cutting and subsequent restoration of external power during the bridge reboot Sailing 02. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Lynn was stationed on the radar console, reporting when they had exited the control space of the relay station and that there were no ships nearby when they were ready to deploy the masts. After one of the yards opened before the main mast was deployed and got stuck, Jenny asked what would happen if they removed the safety and forced it up. Lynn replied that in the worst case scenario they would lose about a third of the mast. When Kane took the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem, Lynn monitored the data received from their spacesuits on one of the other consoles together with Jenny, and chuckled at their displeasure at their actions being recorded in the log. When Marika proposed a plan to change the angle of the yard and slide it past before deploying the mast, Lynn confirmed that it would work Sailing 03. After the Odette II made a turn and was confirmed to be on course for the inner planets, Lynn, seated on the electronic warfare console, commented that it was taking its time, to which Jenny replied that since it was a solar sailing ship and they didn't have to worry about fuel they might as well take their time. Lynn was present next to Jenny when Marika explained to the other yacht club members the situation they were facing. When Marika revealed that the reason the enemy were after the ship was likely because she was aboard, Jenny turned to Lynn, who nodded, before revealing her knowledge of Marika's position as a potential pirate captain, suggesting that Lynn was aware of it before as well. She received Marika's plan for an enemy attack and counterattack, and was later called over to talk about it with Jenny and Marika. She said that she knew the net but that ship-to-ship electronic warfare fell outside her speciality and that she still didn't understand much of the electronic warfare aboard, to which Jenny said it was rare for to be at a loss regarding computers. Lynn then commented that the basic of electronic warfare didn't change much so long as they were still using electromagnetic waves and networks, but she said they'd dealt with everything so far and although the notes were vague they were mostly accurate. When asked if it would work, Lynn said that if they prepared, had the equipment ready and made the right choices they could do anything. Lynn later performed a scan using the sun sensor and found the source of the fake ghost ship - a small stealth unit 700,000 km away on the side facing the sun. She then commented on how it is possibly to fake a radar signature from hull plans, mix in things to compensate for the Doppler effect, add noise and return to create a ghost ship. When asked about taking over the unit to use it against the enemy ship, Lynn thought about it for a few moments before deciding to try it. She asked Jenny if she could connect her computer to the ship and was reminded not to ruin the systems or leaving unnecessary shortcuts lying around. She laughed a little as she left the bridge . Lynn was present when Marika explained the change to the flight plan and her reasons for doing so. That night, Lynn was on the upper bridge when Marika came in. After observing jamming waves flooding the radar range shortly after they sent their check-in, she moved to the electronic warfare console. She observed the enemy's actions as they hacked into the dummy system, hitting radar and comms at the same time to start with, and described them as all by the book. When Marika asked if , Lynn mentioned that if they were the same people they had fought at the relay station, they would have seen their automatic systems once before and prepared for it, meaning they would have been taken over faster. When Jenny asked, she gave a little explanation of how electronic warfare was conducted in the past, saying that it is mostly human power. When the dummy system was 50% hijacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Lynn confirmed that the electronic warfare systems were of course OK. Once the dummy system was fully hijacked and the Lightning 11 revealed themselves, letting their guard down, Lynn set about hacking into their systems and confirmed their actions as they tried looking through the ship's internal monitors (to which Lynn had loaded dummy images from the ship's library). She soon had used their FTL line via the fake ghost ship to link into their core systems, breaking past the Lightning 11's poor security, and began her electronic attack when Jenny sent her reply to their surrender demand (which she grinned at). She soon had full control and shut down the Lightning 11's primary engines, however before she could shut down their back-ups, the system suddenly disappeared from her screen. On learning the communication line had been shut down, Lynn realised that they had also powered off their computers, making their victory meaningless. Shortly afterwards, the Lightning 11 began firing on the Odette II and she realised they shut their computers down so she couldn't cut off power to their weapon. She wondered how they were firing on them, to which Chiaki explained they were likely using optical targeting, which led to Marika using the Odette II's solar sails to blind the attackers and prevent them from firing long enough for the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa to arrive to assist them. After the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Lynn made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Lynn was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club. When Marika asked about the sudden practice cruise Jenny had planned for the graduated students and to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru, Jenny said it was convinient for her and Lynn added that that way she would be able to focus on her studies, mentioning her poor grades Sailing 09. She was likely present on the Odette II for the practice cruise. After Jenny graduated, Lynn was promoted to president of the yacht club. When Marika returned and found the two princesses at Hakuoh, Lynn explained that Gruier's stay had been extended and that Grunhilde had also joined. She later told Jenny that the yacht club had been asked to look after the princesses. When Jenny asked if things would be OK, Lynn said she didn't see how it wouldn't be as Sasha and Syoko were fairly grown up, and that she'd do what she could as club president. She was present when the four new memers introduced themselves to the yacht club, and welcomed them to the 'outlaws of the yacht club'. When Asta told her she was probably scaring them, Lynn mentioned that it was a good starting place and they'd get used to it sooner or later. She then had the second-years take the first-years to the simulators while the third-years remained to plan their next practice cruise Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Lynn was in the simulator control room overseeing an exercise for the first-years. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika, declaring that their next practice cruise would be pirating on the Bentenmaru Sailing 14. When the Odette II left the relay station for the cover-up practice cruise, Lynn made use of a dummy of Kane to get clearance from launch. After telling Lilly not to invent weird nicknames for her, she then declared the beginning of the practice cruise and the additional pirating duties, reminding everyone to stay sharp and keep in mind that Marika will be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. Once the sails were deployed, Chiaki went over their plan again, both the submitted flight plan and their actual one. Lynn asked if they were going to deploy from the launch point, though Marika replied she planned to do it earlier to avoid detection. After the discovery of the stowaway princesses, the yacht club made preparations for departure, with Lynn programming the Odette II to operate autonomously while they were away. She mentioned to Marika the problems regarding this due to the Odette II's system priorities, saying that she didn't want to give it any weird quirks. Marika agreed, saying that they wanted their fellow students to still be flying it 100 years from then, to which Lynn replied that she sounded like Jenny. With the preparations complete, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. After boarding the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Lynn quickly set her eyes on the communications seat, excited at the prospect of some fun with electronic warfare. As Marika was having trouble trying to recall the launch sequence, Lynn noted that the ship had been heavily modified so a standard manual probably wouldn't help. Despite not knowing the procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway regardless, though their first launch attempt was unsuccessful. While the yacht club were helping themselves to some snacks Gruier had brought along, Lynn informed Marika she had a message. After Show delivered the Bentenmaru's operating manual to them, Lynn was very eager to try out some electronic warfare. Once the Bentenmaru was successfully underway, Marika suggested that they try an FTL jump. However Lynn discovered that there was nothing regarding FTL jumps in the manual (as the crew had forgotten to put it in). As they were thinking about what to do, they were alerted to the imminent arrival of some military ships investigating the earlier laser discharge. With options limited and everyone growing worried, Lynn turned to Marika, who after a brief think, decided to attempt a jump. Lynn and the others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief Sailing 15. Once they were safely away, Lynn enjoyed curry with the rest of the club. After Chiaki reminded Marika about how she hadn't sorted out the sleeping arrangements, Lynn remarked on how she was as harsh as ever. While the others were settling down for the night, Lynn remained on watch on the bridge, telling Marika she had a lot she wanted to review. During the night, she spoke with Jenny, learning that things were going to be taking place sooner than expected and agreed to sort things out on her end. Grunhilde then came to relieve her. The next morning, when Marika arrived late on the bridge, she commented that she must be tired after yesterday . After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Lynn participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed in a princely uniform Sailing 16. Afterwards, while the yacht club celebrated their success, Lynn didn't celebrate. Noticing this and learning from the princesses about what happened the previous night, Marika decided to call her to the captain's room to ask her what was wrong. Lynn then told Marika that she had a job for the Bentenmaru - to kidnap Jenny Dolittle Sailing 16. She then explained about Jenny's circumstances and the details of the job, which Marika agreed to carry out. On learning about Jenny's problems, the rest of the yacht club quickly agreed to help with the rescue. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which Lynn recognized as being flown by Jenny herself, whom she had given the Bentenmaru's location in case of an emergency. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, the group were contacted by Show who had been sent a threatening demand by Hugh and Dolittle. Lynn contributed to Jenny and Marika's discussion with Show about the job, offering some of her information as part of the payment. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. She and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks, with Lynn countering the enemy's electronic warfare, while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. During the escape, Lynn used a trick devised from the ghost ship encounter, loading fake mass profiles and dummy transponders onto decoy missiles to make it seem as though there were three Bentenmarus. Lynn remained onboard the Bentenmaru with Gruier, Grunhilde and Ai while the others boarded the Glorious Coolph, in order to ensure their broadcast was successful, and observed the events that unfolded. After the incident was over, Lynn discussed the outcome with Marika and Jenny, and the possibility of future conflict with her uncle. During this conversation, she vowed to protect Jenny no matter what and got intimate with her again, right in front of Marika Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Lynn took the yacht club to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she discovered that the Odette II's engine room relay was worn out and they didn't have a spare. Soon afterwards, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring. The Bentenmaru turned out to have a spare relay which could be used to replace the Odette II's one Sailing 19. She was present to observe the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, but to her dismay Kane ordered her to run fifty laps up and down the beach Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, Lynn and the yacht club travelled to Calmwind, where she was surprised to learn what had ended up happening six years previously. She observed the race with the rest of the club from the orbital station . Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Lynn was present when Marika made a call to Show to make special arrangements for their next job in light of the recent pirate hunting incidents. After Marika finished her call, Lynn commented on how the place had become the Hakuoh branch of the Bentenmaru. When Marika apologised to her, calling her president, Lynn reminded Marika that she was president now, as had previously been decided. The first-years then came in, with Natalia remarking on the two presidents as one pair, to which Lynn asked if they were playing cards or something. Lynn was busy on her computer while other members of the club were having their meeting. When Marika brought up the matter of presidency again, Lynn told her to give up as she was stuck with it. Finishing her business, Lynn packed up and left, saying to the others that she was looking forward to her last practice cruise. Once outside, Lynn looked back, thinking about the pirate hunter Sailing 22. Lynn was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship. Before leaving, she promised Jenny that she would come to her once her exams were over Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace After graduating from Hakuoh Academy and passing the entrance exam for Space University, Lynn and the other new alumni dropped by during the spring break as the yacht club were making preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. Around this time, Lynn was also working at Fairy Jane as a chief programmer . The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Lynn gathered the yacht club together to inform them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . Cooperating with the Bentenmaru crew, Lynn infected the enemy's worm with her own virus in order to track down the source. When Hyakume pointed out that the affected computers already had the same anti-virus software installed, Lynn checked the last update, confirming her suspicions that the security software provider made the worm. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Lynn and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Lynn and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele, with Lynn handling electronic warfare. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Lynn was onboard Odette II when it went back in time acting as captain at the time. She passed the position of captain to Marika due to the unusual circumstances. She was then in charge of the Electronic Warfare systems and was the main members that discussed various tactical problems in their journey. She also thought of using multiple hyperspace jumps along with radar waves to make a more efficient search, which was only used in military operations and never been used by Captain Shiratori of the Hakuchou during the war, drawing interest from Christie Sherwood when the Odette II submited flight plans that required multiple warps Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. Skills & Abilities Lynn is a skilled hacker, capable of pulling off difficult feats even at a young age, and can hold her own in ship-to-ship electronic warfare. She is good at creating dummies (be it simple images , fake ship profiles Sailing 18 or even a talking image of Kane McDougal ). As club president, she also has a certain degree of leadership/organising skill. As a member of the yacht club, Lynn has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Jenny Dolittle Lynn has a close relationship with her lover, Jenny. The two know each other well and trust the other's abilities. After Jenny left Hakuoh Academy, they stayed in regular contact , with Lynn intending to follow her . Lynn has vowed to protect Jenny no matter what . They are not afraid to get intimate, even when in the presence of others Sailing 17. Marika Kato Lynn is on good terms with Marika and will help her out when needed. The two respect each other's abilities . Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Lynn gets along well with the other members of the yacht club and holds their respect as president, though this doesn't stop them from coming up with funny nicknames for her . Gallery Lynn Lambretta - Anime Design.gif|Lynn's anime design Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Lynn with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Lynn among the Hakuoh Pirates Lynn (V7 Character Info).png|Lynn in Volume 7's Character Introduction section MP-vol10-cover.jpg|Lynn on Volume 10's cover Lynn Lambretta (Manga).png|Lynn in the web-manga Lynn Lambretta (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Lynn (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Lynn Lambretta - Movie Design.png|Lynn's Movie Design HAL.png|Lynn's personal computer, HAL Trivia *Lynn's personal computer, HAL-bou (ＨＡＬ坊, Haru bō) Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4 Chapter 1, is named after the rogue computer HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. She claimed that she always had it within 30 metres after she obtained it, until the Three Ships Arc, where she needed to leave it onboard Odette II to do the auto-controls - she did not react very well to that. *Lynn's family name, Lambretta, is also a name associated with a , including a , a , at least two music bands and the Italian term for a " " in football. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Work in progress